Undying Love
by angelic-behaviour
Summary: Tooya's a prince, Aya's a commoner... Or is she? Well u just have to read to find out! They fall in love and will go through all odds to be together. please read! at the very least...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
My POV  
  
"Hurry Aya! Hurry!" the cook shrieked at her.  
"I'm comin'!!!"Aya grumbled. "You fat pig." She added under her breath.  
"What did you say!?!" the cook screamed.  
"Nothin', nothin'... "Aya sighed to herself to herself. It had been a year since she started working at the imperial kitchens. Her only family, which was her brother Aki, was sick and when I say sick, I mean seriously. You know, he might just pass away anything? Anyway, the medical fees were expensive and they were running out of money so Aya had to apply for a job as a maid in the imperial kitchens.  
Aya and Aki were twins. Their parents had abandoned at an orphanage when they were three. They did not even know their surname! It was just Aya, Aki, Aki, Aya. So the kind lady in the orphanage took care of them till they were old enough to work, like twelve or something.  
"I thought it said 'maid' on the application form. Maid? Try slave." Aya muttered. She had been working her butt of f ever since she began working here.  
"Hurry up!" the cook screamed again.  
"Wait for a minute, can't ya!?!" Aya wanted to scream back. But the thought of Aki made her shut up. She did not wanna lose this job.  
She started chopping the vegetables faster. Chop chop chop. Aya hacked at those vegetables carelessly. I mean, who would care about the way the vegetables were shaped? As long as they tasted good...  
"Aya! I better see the vegetables in my pan in five seconds or you'd be outta here!" the cook said warningly.  
"I'm done!" Aya gave the cook the chopped vegetables.  
"Aya!!! How did you cut them!?! Or should I say chop!?! The prince is coming back today and I want this meal to be perfect!" the cook yelled at her. "But there's no time left! It will just have to do..."  
Aya sighed once again. His royal highness is coming back this afternoon after two years abroad studying. "I'd bet the cook fed him with a golden spoon since he was young!" she thought. "Good thing I have a day off today right after I finished helping with the meal!"  
Aya pushed her blond tresses out of her eyes. Aya was a beauty, sixteen, blond hair, blue eyes, a body to die for, desirable lips and a voice that can melt anyone's heart. Bad thing was: no one really cared. So she was stuck in the kitchens scrubbing the dirt off the floors.  
"Okay Aya. You're done here. Go for your day off." The cook said finally.  
"Yes!!! Goodbye sucker!" Aya thought cheerfully and bounded to the door.  
She flung it open and walked out into the sunshine.  
"I'm finally free!!! Well, at least for a day." She thought defiantly. She walked into the palace gardens and admired the beautiful flowers that grew there.  
Aya sat down on the grass and spread out her skirt under her. She stretched herself and closed her eyes. She did not even hear someone walking up to her.  
  
Tooya's POV  
  
I saw a girl sitting there in the palace gardens. She looked every bit like a fairy, among all the flowers. I did not dare to even breathe like I was scared she might vanish or something. She was too beautiful for real!  
But her clothes ruled out the possibility that she might be a celestial being. It looked like something fit for a commoner but commoner or not, she was still very beautiful. I envisioned her in a gown and it just took my breath away.  
I walked up to her and asked, "Who are you?"

Okay, I noe wad all of u r tinking. Wad de heck r u riting!?! Tooya is soooooooo not like dat!!! He is waaaaaaaay cooler!!! Hmmm... Mayb not. Wadeva. If dis story sux, plz dun kill me!!! Juz kidding. Anyway, PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!! I BEG U!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Aya's POV  
  
I opened my eyes and found a very handsome guy looking down at me. His features were perfect. A great body and, wow, those eyes and hair... I wanted to know wanted to know what it will be like to kiss him... What the heck am I thinking!?! I've got Aki to take care of, for goodness sake!!! I've suppressed all my desires in an effort to make sure Aki was happy. And I won't start now!  
I stood up. "You know... I really should be going... I'm not suppose to be here anyway. Sorry..." I said to him, my face slightly flushed.  
I tried to walk away but to my surprise, he pulled me back. I shuddered at the contact.  
"Wait, you haven't answered my question yet. Who are you?" he asked.  
Wow! He has such a great voice. I think I am going to melt.  
"Well... It's... It's... It's..." I blushed. "It's Aya."  
  
Tooya's POV  
  
She looked even more ravishing when she blushed. Aya... Even her name sounded nice.  
"Look..." she said. "I really must go. Goodbye." With that, she ran away.  
"Wait! Will I ever..." I could not even finish the sentence when she went out of sight.  
"See you again..." I finished softly.  
  
I noe dis chappie's real short but I've got writer's block!!! So... plz wait!!! I've read ur story, Starfires, and they're gd too! Thx 4 reviewing my story!!! I'm gonna rite chap 3 real soon!!! Bear with it!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

My POV  
  
Tooya walked back to the palace rather sadly. His mother rushed out to him, the moment he entered the hall.  
"Tooya!" she said. "Where have you been!?! You're a prince, and a prince has his duties! You are suppose to meet Lord Kagami's daughter, Miori, in ten minutes at the garden for tea. You have to change from the rags you are wearing!!! You'll disgrace Japan! You'll..."  
"Mother." Tooya smiled at her. "I'll be ready in a flash."  
Queen Jinglan sighed exasperatedly. But she couldn't help and smiled. Her son was finally back. She was elated at this and will probably forgive her son for anything he did today.  
Miraculously , Tooya appeared in the garden, fully dressed in prince attire, in five minutes. Miori was sitting with his Mother, drinking tea and eating cakes.  
Miori had silky brown hair and green eyes. "Ehem... Beautiful, but not as beautiful as Aya..." Tooya thought.  
Miori looked over her shoulder and saw Tooya. She checked him out quickly and decided that, on a scale of ten, Tooya's definitely a ten. For looks... But for character... Well, she'll have to find out later.  
"I'll have you, Prince Tooya." She thought, licking her lips mentally. "You're mine." And what Miori wants, Miori gets. She's sure of it.  
She walked to him and curtsey, making sure he had a good look of her cleavage. She was so glad she choose a dress with a low neckline today. "Good afternoon, you highness..." she said in her flirtiest tone, almost like purring, and batted her eyelashes at Tooya.  
  
I've updated. Not too long though. No time to write!!! SO SORRY!!! Thanx to all of u who reviewed!!! I luv u guys! If u'r an author to some kind of story, I'll read it and review it. Promise! Well... If I have the time... I'll write the next chap as fast as I can!!! 


	4. Notice

This is not a chapter. This is a notice. I, angelic-behaviour, will not be continuing this story anymore. Juz joking! Actually, my computer has broken down and I can only use my laptop. And, I can't use my laptop for long hours. I promise, though, I will continue this story, so wait for chapter 4, please!!!  
  
-angelic-behaviour 


	5. Chapter 4

Starfires: Hey, when r u gonna update ur story!?! I wanna read it u noe!!! Thanx 4 reviewing my story first!  
  
Ruby: I will try to make my chaps longer!!! Sorry!  
  
Kasemei thesilverfox/dogyouko: Well... u juz have 2 ask n u got it!  
  
Duckie: Sorry for scaring you! ;;;  
  
Okay... Let me warn u, dis chap is gonna b very boring! I won't blame u if u dun wanna read it!  
  
Aya's POV  
  
I ran away from the garden. The further I am away from it, the better! I had to get  
  
away from that guy! That gorgeous guy... May I add... Shit! What the hell am I  
  
thinking!?! I have to get rid of all this thoughts!!!  
  
"Breathe Aya. Breathe. Clear your head..." I muttered to myself.  
  
I ran till I reached my cottage house by the sea. Aki loved the sea that's why she  
  
bought it.  
  
"Aki? I opened the door to his bedroom. "Aki!?!"  
  
Aki was not in his bed! He's too sick to get up! Where did he go!?! He must have  
  
fainted and fell off the bed! Then how did he disappear!?!  
  
"Aya." A familiar voice said behind me. I whipped around and saw Aki standing  
  
there!!!  
  
"Aki? But... You're... you're standing???" I stuttered.  
  
"Well, guess who helped me?" Aki smiled and moved aside.  
  
Aya gasped and out popped a word from her mouth. "Chidora!?!" ( Somebody plz  
  
tell me how is her name spelled! )  
  
Chidora stood there. "I also brought someone who wil really like to see you." She  
  
grinned.  
  
And... from the doors... came... drumroll ... Cut the stupid drumroll  
  
thingy! Carry on with the story!!! Ok, ok, Aya. Ahem... Yuuhi stepped out!!!  
  
"Yuuhi!!! I missed you!" Aya ran forward and grabbed him into a hug.  
  
Yuuhi and Chidora were friends from the orphanage. They took care of them.  
  
Especially Yuuhi. Chidora had a crush on Yuuhi since, like, forever.  
  
"Yuuhi here. Helped me off the bed and gave me a bit of the so-called therapy.  
  
Even so, it was effective."  
  
"Hey, I am under the greatest doctor that ever lived! And I am gonna be just like  
  
him! Maybe even better!" he winked.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Aya smiled. Yuuhi and Aki were forever fighting. They were fighting since three  
  
years old!!!

Hope this long enough for you guys! Stay tune for the next chap!


	6. Chapter 5

  
  
Starfires – U updated ur story! I've read it, keep on writing!  
  
Duckie – Thanx a lot! I will try my best to write more! I promise!  
  
Someperson – Can also spell as 'Tooya'.  
  
.:me:. - I noe they didn't get abandoned! Well, actually they're not, in this story I mean, abandoned. U'll have to continue reading!  
  
HimekoSukie: Thx a lot!!!  
  
Thanx 4 reviewing, u guys! I really appreciate it! Now my com is fixed...  
  
Chapter 4....  
  
Chidori still have her brown locks and that mega-watt smile. Yuuhi is also the  
  
Same. Always silent... Uh... maybe not. Well, he's very straight forward. Doesn't beat  
  
around the bush. Did I mention? Aki and Yuuhi are still arguing.  
  
"Now...Wait till I beat you into a bloody pulp, you bastard!!!" Aki yelled as  
  
Yuuhi punched playfully on the arm.  
  
"Guys? I hate to break up this wonderful moment... But..." Aya said before Aki  
  
interrupted rather rudely.  
  
"Mind your own business, Aya! Stay out of the men's business."  
  
"Why you..."Aya growled.  
  
"Aya! Never mind about them. Anyway, Yuuhi and me will be staying overnight  
  
today, tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow..."  
  
"Shut up, Chidori. Until when?"Aya said irritatedly.  
  
"Well... Until we two find jobs! See... We couldn't pay the rent for that place  
  
we were staying, so the land owner kicked, and I mean kicked, us out of that place!"  
  
Chidori paused dramatically and continued, "So here we are!!!"  
  
"Okay, you could share rooms with me and Yuuhi with Aki!" Aya said brightly,  
  
casting a rather wicked look in Aki's direction. "And I'm sure you two could find proper  
  
jobs in the imperial kitchens where I'm working!"  
  
"Thank you, Aya!!! Oh, thank you! I can never thank you enough! And I  
  
absolutely mean it!!! I really..."  
  
"Chidori!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Mouth shut."  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Lead the way!!!"  
  
"Chidori!!!"  
  
"Yeah yeah. Talking-Aya. Keeping mouth tightly zipped-Chidori."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So Aya! Who are these two incorrigible friends of yours?" the cook waved a  
  
spatula menacely in their direction.  
  
"Their here for jobs, Ma'am!"  
  
"Ah well... His Majesty is having a ball for his highness, Prince Tooya, tonight,  
  
so we are short of people washing dishes! Your girl friend can take your place as the  
  
scullery maid. Lisa has just quit, you can take her place as a serving maid, I guess..."  
  
Aya felt her heart skipped when the cook mentioned Tooya's name. She shook  
  
her head viciously, trying to get rid of the scene in her head where Tooya and her was  
  
walking hand in hand across a meadow. And she was a girl who was fit for his princely  
  
stature...

Stay tune 4 de next chappie!!! Dun 4get to review, k? PLS!!! Ta ta!!!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I updated like a few months later!!!! I am sooooo lazy!!!! But at least I didn't give up on this story!!! Alright... start reading

My POV:

Tooya was dancing with Lady Miori, oblivious to her endless chatting. He looked

At her and thought, "This feels so wrong... Her beauty is utterly wasted on me because

She is just not the one I desire..."

A picture of Aya floated into his mind. Sweet Aya... (Okay... this is kinda fast

But you know? Love at first sight? Whatever) He smiled.

Miori POV

Oh, my gosh!!! Prince Tooya just smiled at me!!! I practically swooned, right

There and then. This must be a sign! A sign that... he likes me!!! Oh, my gosh!!! He is so

Handsome! Nothing can stop me from being queen!!! It is my destiny!

Aya POV

"Alright... Steady now... Don't you dare drop the tray, or I'll fire you!!!" the

Cook warned.

"Yes, yes," I muttered back and adjusted my kimono. It was blue with a white

flower pattern design. Now is not the ancient times, for goodness's sake! They should

give us something better!

I grabbed the tray which had little pieces of delicious-looking sushi on it. Too

bad... I can't eat it.

Tooya POV

I let out a sigh. I am regretting to have helped hosting this ball. Now, I am feeling

Sick to the stomach. I lifted my head and gazed at the passageway which led to the

Kitchen. Aya...

Huh?

My POV

Aya walked, as gracefully as she could into the ballroom, trying hard to balance

On her wooden slippers and not to drop the tray. She, uh, 'glided' around, offering almost

Everyone the sushi. Suddenly, she stopped.

Aya's heart contracted and she felt very pained. Tooya was dancing with another

Woman...

She examined her. Hmph! Hair: limp, stringy. Figure: Plump, short. Features: Ha!

Even a monkey could look better!

Aya sighed. Who was she kidding? That woman was 100 percent a beauty. By the looks

Of it, Tooya was infatuated with her! She had to admit, she was downright jealous.

"Why can't it be me...?" she whispered.

A tear dropped from her eyes. Aya hurriedly brushed it away.

"Focus!!! Aya, focus!!!" she told herself sternly.

Tooya POV

Did Aya just cried? But... Why? No, I can't stand this. I have suppressed my

growing feelings for her for too long. I must tell her or I'll explode!

I'll stop till here!!! I promise there will be romance in the next chapter! Ciao!


	8. Chapter 7

Okey-dokey, people! Chapter 7 is up!

Undying Love: Chapter 7

My POV

Aya could take it no longer. She just had to get out of here! One more minute of this, she'll burst!

She, sort of, sprinted towards the exit which led to the gardens. She must take a breather! She must!

"Aya," Tooya exclaimed.

"Pardon me?" said Miori, startled.

Tooya had stopped dead in his tracks. He gave a quick bow to Miori and said, "Forgive me. There's something I must attend to."

And so, he abandoned Miori in the middle of the dance floor (HAHAHA) to race after Aya.

Miori's POV

"What just happened!? He can't just abandon me in the middle of the dance floor! How will I lift my head in society after this! (haha. Like you can't)

Aya's POV

I stumbled over the bushes, clutching my kimono tightly in my hands. There was a rustling sound behind me so I looked over my shoulder only to find the Prince coming after me!

"You fool!" she scolded herself. Now, the young master was coming to give her a lecture, no doubt about it.

Tooya's POV

"Aya!" I called after her. "Stop! I just want to talk to you!" But, surprise surprise, she kept on running.

I caught her just as she ducked under the grape arbor. "Aya, please don't run away from me."

We stopped at the edge of a small pond, dappled with water lilies and moonlight. I felt Aya flush.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I only wanted to take a breather!" she stammered.

Aya's POV

I tried so desperately to explain myself. But he interrupted me by saying, "Shhhhh... It's all right."

We were standing so close. I could almost hear his heart beating and I was so surprised he couldn't hear mine, for my heart was beating so fast, I swear my ribcage was going to break. ( That was very un-ladylike, but, who cares?) Finally I summoned the courage to look up into his eyes.

He was gazing at me with, not anger, but love. For a long breathless moment, we gazed at each other's eyes. I knew I should have kept on running. I don't belong here. But before I could move, the Prince pulled me to him, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

I did the only thing I could... what I secretly wanted to do, more than anything else in the world. I tipped my face and he brought his mouth to mine in a fierce, hungry kiss. It was a kiss which made the world around us dissolve into nothingness. It was a kiss that set my whole body on fire.

End

More importantly, it was a kiss which sealed their romance. Whatever, crap. Do you guys like it? If you do, REVIEW!!!!!!!! If you don't, well... review too!


	9. Chapter 8

Ok… My dear readers… I know u guys want to kill me for giving you such a LATE update.. how long has it been? 7 months? Oops… But I sort of given up on this story till I read the latest review by qaz… She sort of electrocuted me… hur hur… so now I'm BACK! Are you guys happy? Now on with the story that have been hibernating for 7 months!

My POV:

Unknown to the loving couple, a pair of green eyes that contrasted really well with the bush, may I add, was flashing angrily from a

distance. Of course, this pair of eyes belongs to the ever lovely (EH-HEM cough cough) Miori.

"What the #$&$! I can't believe my eyes! Is that MY prince kissing a LOWLY servant? How DARE she seduce my prince! She pay for

sure… Or my name's not Miori Kagami! She's Lord Kagami's daughter so yeah.." Miori vowed, strangling the poor innocent bush with

both of her hands twisting its branches and kneading its leaves.

Aya's POV

What am I doing? Ok… He's the prince for goodness sakes! What AM I doing? I must control myself.. I must… But let me melt in his

embrace for a second longer…

Tooya's POV

She fits perfectly into my arms… As if her shape has been molded to fit mine exactly… Her scent… It's not a perfume… It belongs to

her… In case, you haven't figured it out, they're not kissing anymore How I wish time could stop here…

Aya's POV

Hmm? Am I hearing what I'm hearing?

Tooya's POV

What's that? Voices?

My POV

"Tooya! Where are you?" Queen Jinglan shouted, half frantic, half angry, searching for her missing son.

"This is atrocious! How can the host leave the ball!" She had been informed by some… Thoughtful people… that her son had left Lord

Kagami's daughter, what's her name again? Oh, Miori… on the dance floor and rushing off into the gardens.

"Tooya! Where _are _you!"

Aya's POV

That must be the queen! Oh, my God… I must go! I can't ruin his reputation by letting her see me, a commoner, in the arms of the

prince, her son!

My POV

Tooya felt himself being pushed away by the girl he loved with all his heart.

"Hey?"

"I have to go… You better return to the ball… Your mother's looking for you…" A crystal tear slid down Aya's cheek. "We better not

be seen together. This isn't right…"

"NO!" Tooya said firmly. "I will not let you go! Promise to meet me at the spot where we first met or I will not let you go and let the

entire Japan know about us!"

"All right! All right! Let me go before you mother sees us…:"

Tooya reluctantly let go of her slender waist and gave a slow lingering kiss on her forehead. "I will not say goodbye. I refuse to believe

this is goodbye."

More tears spilled out of Aya's blue eyes. She turned away and started running, leaving Tooya behind.

Miori's POV

Now that that girl's gone… I can make my appearance and drag him back to the ball! With the Queen's help of course! And my superb

acting skills…

My POV

Queen Jinglan spotted Tooya from a distance but not before seeing a crying Miori who was sitting behind a bush.

"What's the matter dear?" Queen Jinglan asked in concern, after all, Lord Kagami was an important person with high social stature.

"The prince… He left me in the middle the dance floor…" Miori sobbed, dabbing her eyes with her silk handkerchief. "He…"

"Yes, so I've heard." Queen Jinglan said grimly, her mouth set in a tight frown. "I'll make sure personally that he dances with you next."

Miori smirked secretly. She will not tell the Queen about the scandal not because she was benevolent… but because she'll use it as a

winning card…

I hope that was enough… Thanks to every reader who reviewed… I really appreciate it.. It makes my day.. SO REVIEW and I'll update faster!


	10. Chapter 9

HELLOOS! Sorry! I haven't been updating for a really really long time. I'm quite sure I will finish this story so bear with me ok? Anyways, there isn't much left… Oh and yeah. I don't think I'll be writing this story in 'POV' form anymore. mmm.

Since I have not really thought about this story, it's kind of hard to continue. Therefore, the starting (which joins the last chapter) will not seem very correct. Forgive me!

* * *

Slowly, Aya floated back to the kitchen with a dreamy look on her face that only those in love can make. She

was so caught up in her recollection of the 'incident' in the garden that she did not even notice the huge ladle that was

dancing in front of her until…

WHACK!

"Oh, MY GOD! Who the HELL did THAT!" Aya screamed, her voice loud enough to break even the hardest

glass.

"Why, you STUPID girl! How DARE you yell at someone who is OH-SO-INFERIOR to YOU!" and so Aya was

greeted by a shower of nasty –ahem- saliva. It did not stop there though, to Aya's horror, she was next given a close-up

of yellow teeth and horrible breath, "And more over, the person who is OH-SO-SUPERIOR to YOU, is also your current

BOSS. Who is giving you good MONEY to work instead of STANDING there with that SILLY expression on your FACE!"

Sudden realization struck Aya when she finally got all the cotton-wool-of-love out of her brain. The sickeningly-

yellow teeth and the familiar bad breath that she was hit by almost every day, belonged to none other than her… BOSS.

(A/N: I repeated boss because I wanted to show how distracted Aya was. It's not a redundancy!)

"HUH! SORRY! I'M TERRIBLY SORRY!" Aya apologized profusely while bowing, cold beads of perspiration

already forming from her forehead.

"Hurrumph. Whatever! You're let off easily tonight because I'm so busy. I TRUST… there will NOT be a next

time. Yes, AYA?" The cook's eyes widened menacingly. Aya felt as if she would be fried on the spot.

Trying to refrain herself from trembling, Aya swallowed and nodded, all the while not meeting the cook's glare.

Fortunately, a scream sounded from the kitchen which led to the fat cook waddling away hurriedly to see what had happened.

* * *

At the meantime, Tooya had problems of his own.

"How could you do this to a noble!" Queen Jinglan was careful not to scrunch up her face as she hissed angrily

at her son. She didn't want her perfectly-done-make-up to be ruined.

"Mother… She was really irritating. I could not stand her behaviour. The way she kept pushing herself at me

was…" Tooya shuddered. "Horrible."

"However so, you should not have left her alone on the dance floor! I do not care how she acted. The fact that

you left your partner on the dance floor is unacceptable!"

"Mother…"

"I have already promised a dance to her. Now go! DO NOT lea…" A sudden wave of pain engulfed the queen.

She held her heart as she breathed heavily. She could not let this illness control her.

"Mother!" At the sound of her son's voice, Queen Jinglan's eyes snapped open. "Are you alright?"

"Yes… It's nothing to worry about. Now, do not leave her on the dance floor again!"

"But…"

"GO."

Tooya gulped and proceeded to do as his mother ordered. Seriously, the look in her eyes… It has as if she

wanted to hack him into pieces right there and then!

So, reluctantly, Tooya approached Miori who was positively beaming. You could see the light radiating off her!

"Good evening, Miss Miori. Would you grace with me with the honor of this dance?" It was a wonder that he

managed to choke that out. The sight of Miori batting her eyelashes was enough to send him running in the opposite

direction!

As much as Tooya wanted Miori to reject, he knew it would not happen. He closed his eyes briefly and tried to

envision Aya's lovely face as Miori said, in her screechy voice, "Of COURSE, PRINCE Tooya! I would be DELIGHTED to!"

Miori hooked her arm around Tooya's and followed him gleefully to the dance floor once again, eyeing off girls

watching with a cold glare. The music started, flowing into the ballroom as couples started moving to the rhythm. Dang,

it was slow.

They got into position and began to move gracefully to the music. It was then when Miori started to advance

on Tooya. Deliberately, she shifted so she could brush her lips 'accidently' on Tooya's perfectly-sculpted ears. Tooya

jumped as if receiving an electric shock.

Miori smirked. Very slowly, she whispered something into Tooya's ears. Words meant only for Tooya.

Tooya was stunned. He couldn't believe it.

* * *

There… I hope it was long enough! I cant believe this! Im about to reach 100 reviews… sniff. IM SO TOUCHED I THINK IM GOING TO CRY! I love all my reviewers! I will update soon! XD IT'S MY HOLIDAYS! whoots! AND I would like to express thanks to lidool anime gurl! She reviewed 8 times, all in one shot! THANKS! (once again) Sorry if the thing is kind of messy! 


End file.
